


My Andreil Poetry

by justapipe-dream (ginita105)



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Poetry, spilled ink, things ive posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginita105/pseuds/justapipe-dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of andreil poems I've posted on tumblr (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys (:  
> This is a collection of poems for the foxhole court fandom, those books have changed my life and Andrew Minyard is just...he's just...siGH.  
> These are all on my tumblr as well, justapipe-dream.tumblr.com  
> Hope you like them!

Ninety percent  
When you said you were fine  
And I saw through your lies  
Because neither was I

Ninety-two percent  
Because I promised to have your back  
But you let yourself be torn apart  
To protect mine instead

Ninety-four percent  
Because you knew the difference  
Between a yes  
And my silence

Ninety-six percent  
For your stupid blue eyes  
And your stupid neck kink  
And the way your lips part, just for me

Ninety-eight percent  
For telling me ‘You were amazing’  
But then I saw you, hurt, scarred  
And still you looked at me like I was your answer  
And I suddenly realized   
You’re at one hundred.

\- Because home isn’t a place but a person,  
When you’re by my side.


	2. Chapter 2

They said it would make you sick  
They said it would make you euphoric  
You might experience some mood changes  
You might experience some hunger  
And false smiles might be plastered on your face  
Even though you might feel as if you don’t feel at all  
But they failed to mention one side effect  
They failed to mention him  
They never told you about how your beating heart  
Would beat just a little faster at his sight  
You were never warned about how much you’d ache to help  
Such a helpless boy  
About how those answers that had always been ‘no’  
Turned to a ‘yes’ at the sound of his voice  
All those feelings that had been locked inside you  
They failed to mention he would uncover  
But maybe those warnings would have been in vain  
Because in the end, you were the one who gave him the key.

\- “Welcome home, Neil”


	3. Chapter 3

Fire melts Ice  
And oh, how much you hate it!  
Fire, with its auburn hair  
With its blue,fugitive glances  
Always moving forward  
Never looking back  
Until it met you  
You, Ice, with your fierce,unmoving eyes  
Holding a million crystals inside  
Waiting to be destroyed  
You, who braved a thousand storms,  
Who raised hundreds of icebergs   
And sank one too many boats  
You, with your ice cold words  
And hard to break promises   
Which you couldn’t keep, not to Fire   
Fire, who took its time to melt you  
Who took its time to soften you  
Who broke through all those walls  
But didn’t break you  
Instead, it turned you into Snow  
Snow, albeit cold, much softer than Ice  
Snow, a little more fragile, but easier to hold  
Snow, who promised nothing to Fire  
But instead gave it its all  
That same Fire who once never stood still  
Found in you, Ice, Snow, an obstacle it didn’t want to cross  
A place it didn’t want to leave  
A home  
\- Yes, Fire melts Ice  
And oh, how much you don’t hate  
That Ice turns to Snow  
Along the lines Fire traces on your skin


	4. Chapter 4

You hate him, (or so you say)  
As you share your cigarettes  
And share your secrets  
With him  
As you give him a key to your car  
To your house  
To your heart  
Who are you lying to, breakable boy?

You hate him, (or so you say)  
Because you can’t let slip  
Those three other words you actually mean  
Since you taught yourself not to be weak  
But words mean nothing anyway  
Late at night, as you break him apart  
Pick up the pieces, and fix him again  
Who are you lying to, breakable boy?

You hate him, (or so you say)  
As you refuse to leave his side  
Because you almost lost him that one time  
As you bend and break promises to others  
Just for him  
And maybe you’re lying to yourself  
Because you’ve been broken before  
\- Or is it because you’re afraid he is breakable,too?


	5. Chapter 5

You think he might love you  
When he recognizes the monsters in your eyes  
And stays until they turn into faint whispers  
On the back of your mind  
Instead of running away  
And leaving you behind

You think he might love you  
When you catch him looking at you  
A question dancing on his face  
Permission reflected on yours  
And your soul has never felt so exposed  
As when your lips are fighting his

You think he might love you  
When, late in the day, sitting on the rooftop  
You look over the edge and find that  
You might be falling  
And you realize  
He might be there to catch you if you do


	6. Chapter 6

What is it that you like  
About that lonely boy?  
Is it the way he used to run  
And that now he only runs  
If it’s into your arms?

What is it that you like  
About that bruised body  
You’re allowed to touch?  
Is it the way its wounds  
Mirror the ones inside your mind?

What is it that you see   
In those cautious blue eyes  
With your vacant stare?  
Do they speak to you through silent glances  
In a way no empty words can?

What is it that you don’t like   
About that beautiful liar  
Who can’t deceive you?  
Is it the way he touches your walls   
When everyone else just tries to break through?


	7. Chapter 7

Do you know what it means  
To be in love?  
I think, perhaps, that you don’t.

You know about love  
You’ve tried it before  
It left you with a scarred heart  
A distrustful nature  
And unwilling to try it again

You thought maybe you could  
Lock the door, forget the feeling  
Until you noticed your brother breaking  
On the other side of your walls  
And you rushed to help him  
Because you’ve always been good  
At picking up the pieces  
Piecing together the broken

And that might have been love  
But you were misunderstood  
And the door closed behind him  
As he showed himself out  
Locking you inside yourself  
Where you were never alone  
In the company of your demons  
Maybe requited love just wasn’t for you

But something felt different  
Around that new, troubled boy  
You thought you were a journal  
Closed with lock and key  
Yet he read you like an open book  
Framing each of the pages  
You allowed him to read  
And maybe you tried to let him in

So you changed over the years  
As a feeling settled on your stomach  
And crept up your cheeks  
His head on your shoulder  
And a cat brushing against your feet  
It wasn’t the drugs, it was all you  
Because what do you know?  
Maybe pipe dreams come true.

\- Do you know what it means  
To be in love?  
I think, perhaps, that now you do.


	8. Chapter 8

They aren't like you  
Their fingers don't ache to strangle  
Their arms don't harbor knives  
Their knuckles haven't thrown  
A thousand punches  
Their minds don't threaten  
To ruin other people's lives  
And their own

How is he any different   
From them?  
How is he anything  
Like you?  
He isn't, but

Fingers have ached   
To strangle him  
But not yours  
And knives have been used  
Against his skin  
But not yours  
Other minds have threatened   
To ruin his life  
But not yours  
Yours wants to save it

So he might not be  
So different from the others  
Or more like you  
But he makes you feel  
Different from yourself  
And that's more  
Than anyone else can do.


	9. Chapter 9

His gardens have  
Damaged plants  
They shy away from  
Everyone’s hands  
But yours

His body is covered in  
White Windflowers  
Poisonous to the touch  
But they turn into lilies  
When you’re around

His lips and his  
Fingertips are coated   
With pollen   
And everyone else  
Seems to be allergic  
But you

\- Gardeners have   
Called him a lost cause  
But bees don’t give up  
On their flowers  
And so won’t you


	10. Chapter 10

There’s fog in his head  
And he can’t see you clearly  
He notices only what you’re  
Trying to hide

(Because a clouded mind   
Still makes better judgments  
Than yours)

Your head screams at you to run  
And instead you feed him half truths  
You want to prove to him  
Lies aren’t all there is to you

(Are you staying because  
You thought you had nothing to lose  
Or because he asked you to  
And now you do?)

You question if hate is all there is  
Because it has never felt like this  
And hate never came with promises  
And kisses and a home  
Attached to it

(And you wonder if his key  
Fits the lock that will  
Bury your past somewhere  
Where it can’t reach you)

(It does.)


	11. Chapter 11

How would you describe   
The taste on his lips?

Do they taste like coffee?  
Grounded, strong and sometimes sweet  
Bursts of energy when you need them most?

Do they taste like smoke?  
Cigarettes shared between you  
During silent, peaceful moments  
After evenings of endless pleasure?

Do they taste like alcohol?  
Leaving you dizzy and lightheaded  
And you can’t drink too much  
For fear of losing control?

Do they taste like promises?  
Unspoken words of tenderness  
You wouldn’t ever say out loud  
Traded between your tongues?

How would you describe  
The taste on his lips?  
Do they taste like coming home?


	12. Chapter 12

Water (I Drown)  
You want to pull an ocean from his eyes  
Don’t dive in too deep, or you’ll drown in it

Fire (I Burn)  
His touch feels like fire  
Have you not been burnt before?  
Bring the ocean along with you

Earth (I Blossom)  
Don’t plant roots where they won’t grow  
But the weather is warm from the flames  
And there’s water close by  
His love spreads like wildfire 

Air (I Suffocate)  
The air is colder where you stand, up there  
Is it getting harder to breathe?  
You’ve never been fond of heights  
But perhaps it’s safe to take the fall   
Breathing is easier down here


	13. Chapter 13

My love is darkness,  
But that’s okay  
Because light is blinding  
And you’re tired of shielding  
Your eyes from this feeling

Your love is complex  
An intricate construction  
With a thousand different levels  
But I’ll climb every set of stairs  
To get through to you

My love is an abstract painting  
A spectacle of colors  
No one understands  
All you see is a blank canvas  
So you pick up a paintbrush

Your love is a quiet  
But brutal presence  
Your forehead against mine  
Hand on the back of my neck  
Gravity at its finest

Mine is an ‘always’  
Kissed against your neck  
As you whisper 'yes’  
Into my waiting ears  
And we realize:

We might love in different languages  
But we’ll always understand each other


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://justapipe-dream.tumblr.com/post/145400643362/turn-on-the-radio-and-lets-disappear-theres  
> i thought i might start adding the tumblr links but im too lazy to add the other ones on the other posts but hey there's a page on my tumblr that says "my tfc thing" and they're all there if you want to see em!

turn on the radio and let’s disappear  
there’s nothing left for us here  
we need a break from the stress  
of our age, give me your keys  
i’ll drive us away from this cage  
we’ll let the cigarette smoke   
speak for us, no one can tell us  
what to do here in this car,  
it’s enough to be with you  
and your solemn promises  
i’ll pull over if you feel like it  
we’ll be making all kinds of noises  
cross your heart but don’t  
hope to die, i need you here  
to tell me i’m not fine  
and when it’s time to say goodbye  
i can’t say i’ll be going home  
i thought home was where i could hide  
turns out home is smoking on rooftops  
late night car rides and wherever   
as long as you’re by my side


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://justapipe-dream.tumblr.com/post/145763134852/his-skin-is-a-battlefield-he-was-taught-to-run-but

His skin is a battlefield  
He was taught to run  
But his mouth screams war  
With a predator like grin  
And his eyes beg for fights  
With an unnerving intensity

He calls for danger  
And that's what you are  
Your mind full of mines  
He steps on all of them  
And you aim to scar  
But when you both draw your weapons  
Love is fired, instead of bullets


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://justapipe-dream.tumblr.com/post/145862366222/its-a-piece-of-cold-metal-and-it-looks-small-on

It's a piece of cold metal  
And it looks small  
On your hand  
Where he placed it

Why does it feel  
Like you found yourself  
In something as easy  
To lose as a key?

Keys open doors  
To places you never dreamed  
You'd get to live in  
Then they close them  
And you know you're safer  
Than you've ever been

Keys take you on road trips  
When the stress is too much  
They lock up your fears  
As you shiver under his touch

It's just a key  
Yes, it's cold and small  
And its jagged edges  
Hurt your hand  
But it was entrusted to you  
And it reminds you of that man

Spent most of your life running  
Have you finally found your place?  
Keys sound like a promise  
As does the look on his face.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://justapipe-dream.tumblr.com/post/145957234402/come-closer-ill-trade-a-secret-for-your-story

Come closer  
I’ll trade a secret  
For your story  
Pinky promise  
You’re not a threat  
Aren’t you tired of running yet?  
One, two, three more tries  
Let me cut you a deal  
One, two, no more lies  
And I’ll let this be real

Come closer  
Your lips against mine  
Keep your silence  
But don’t tell me you’re fine  
Keep your hands to yourself  
But keep telling me ‘yes’  
Tell me you want this  
As much as I do  
But if you say ‘no’  
I’ll be fine, just like you

Come closer  
We’ll walk through fire together  
And then we’ll take turns  
Healing each other’s burns


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://justapipe-dream.tumblr.com/post/146168809102/the-noise-stops-the-sky-is-clear-once-again

The noise stops  
The sky is clear   
Once again  
Your hand drops  
To my hair  
Your mouth is near  
But there’s no sound  
Your eyes, they speak  
But I hear silence  
All around  
I’m not weak  
But without you  
I lose ground  
Your presence  
Brings peace  
Don’t care for much  
But you I’d miss  
Your lips on mine  
No better touch  
C'mon junkie  
I’m in a rush  
The noises start  
Our lips part  
My mind won’t stop  
Your hands drop  
I didn’t say no  
But you back off  
You already know  
If we go too fast  
You’ll move slow  
Our love will last  
Give it time to grow


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://justapipe-dream.tumblr.com/post/146314608487/how-pretty-is-a-deadly-thing-under-your-control

How pretty is a deadly thing  
Under your control?  
How much pleasure does it bring  
Your damaged, darkened soul,  
Having such a pretty knife to hold?

Oh, aren’t deadly things the best?  
When the terrors come at night  
And they lay your mind to rest  
When he sleeps by your side  
And you don’t need them to fight  
Did he pass some kind of test?

Oh, aren’t deadly things beautiful?  
You protect when under protection  
Low self esteem but looking dreadful  
So you add him to your collection  
Judging by the way he gets you  
He must be a deadly thing, too.

Oh, aren’t deadly things the best  
Sleeping peacefully on your chest?


	20. Chapter 20

It is what it is  
This thing between us  
Cigarettes between your lips  
The careful touch of your fingertips

It is what it is  
This thing you don't care about  
Saying you hate me all day long  
From your mouth it sounds like a song

It is what it is  
This thing that consumes us  
Bruised necks and stained sheets  
It's more than a fight between athletes

It is what it is  
This nothing that will last forever  
The weight of the world light as a feather  
Just as long as we stay together

It is what it is  
I think love might feel like this


	21. Chapter 21

Cruel beast  
They call you  
Blood thirsty fist  
Not afraid to die  
Protect what’s yours  
Make grown men cry

Unlucky life  
You lead  
Hold on to that knife  
Look at what you became  
Your world was poisoned  
Keep your head in the game

And now he’s come along  
But not on a white horse  
You sing him a song  
About a promise and a key  
This liar believes in you   
And in all you could be

A happier life  
You lead  
Drop the knife  
Look at what you’ve become   
\- Not a knight in shining armor   
But he’s home


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://justapipe-dream.tumblr.com/post/147963192622/dont-speak-for-once-listen-to-me-as-i-seek

Don’t speak  
For once, listen  
To me as I seek  
Guidance only  
Your silence  
Can give

Don’t touch  
This once, just stay  
I find comfort in the way  
Cigarette smoke fills  
The empty space  
Between us

Don’t run  
For once, just hold on  
To everything this cannot be  
Trading secrets ‘til dawn  
Playing this game  
Until we’re free


	23. Chapter 23

Liar, liar  
An acquired taste  
Your mouth is fire  
Your past a disgrace

Liar, liar  
I trust only you   
Your story I admire  
And your lies, too

Runner, runner  
You’ll do as I say  
I was a goner   
Since I told you to stay

Desire, desire  
Nothing, is what love is  
\- Perhaps I’m the liar  
We can’t run from this


	24. Chapter 24

i’ll never really know  
how scared the color red  
made you feel  
before we met

watching as she bled  
burying the dead  
alone with no bed  
a long road ahead

but as of right now  
paint the future red  
with us together, somehow  
it’ll look like love instead

not hanging by a thread  
the sadness we’ll shed  
nothing more to dread  
let all the colors spread 

our future is red


End file.
